The Sweetest Moment
by BewilderedLoca
Summary: AU. A man and his wife have naughty business going on under an apple tree. Banks/Kagu.


**BewilderedLoca**

**This oneshot is two years old and you tell it was because that was the time I took writing seriously lol. But as for the moment, it's 5 AM and I am literally beat. So if they're any miserrors, I'll take care of it tomorrow or later~**

**

* * *

**

In the middle of cool spring day the eastern shogun and his lovely wife were found resting against the apple tree, relaxing against one another and enjoying each other's company while watching the idle afternoon pass by. A soft blissful sigh escaped from the feminine figure, laying snuggly against her husband's chest. Her body was enwrapped in an elegant, silky red butterfly embroidered kimono, not to mention her husband's arms constricted themselves around her waist as well. She felt so loved and needed in his arms and it made her comfortable knowing he still cared for her this much. Her husband was always a sweet passionate man towards her. He was never afraid nor was even close enough to being shy, on showing affection towards her. He smothered her with affection and attention every chance he had.

"You know, I love you, right?" he asked while she chuckled.

"You'd better." She pecked him innocently on the side of his mouth as he moved his head, pressing his lips against hers in a chaste kiss before tucking some of her wavy, obsidian locks and a red chrysanthemum behind her ear. Once she felt something light and cool press against the left side of her face, she allowed a small smile to grace upon her blood painted lips.

"Are you trying to spoil me?" She coyly asked before she felt him nuzzle his face in the burrow of her neck.

She felt him smile. "Maybe... Did it work?"

"Nope." He pouted and she chuckled, "You failed at satisfying me. Off to the dungeon with you." She joked while his grip on her stomach tightened.

"Hey, I'm the one with the pants here. I tell **you** what to do. Not the other way around." He spoke as he continued, "And, if I wanna spoil you, I'll spoil you. I'll do so without a sense in the world." she heard him proudly protest, while she playful rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth.

"Speaking of which, you don't have any to begin with, dear." she said in a mocking attitude while her husband's eyes narrowed in detest.

"Oh, is that so, wife?" he inquired, with the same tone, she regarded him with before. She smirked and chuckled slightly, "Yup, I do believe so, Hun-" she was cut off, abruptly once he pounced on her and pinned her wrists on either side of her head, giving her that smug grin of his. She pursed her lips in annoyance, on how fast her husband managed to pin her down.

"How about now, sweetheart?" he mocked, smirking when he saw his little flighty wife struggling under his grip. Not even trying as hard, but was somewhat determined to release herself under his grip. She scoffed once she gave up. "Looks as if, I'm the winner... and you're my prize." he leaned over, full intent on kissing her before she turned away, pouting. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He frowned, he hated when his wife played these types of mind games with him. She would usually put on a fit and pout, knowing he couldn't stand the sight of it and then he would tell her, what was wrong and she would say nothing and then they would argue until she finally told him what it is or at least gave him a huge hint, leading up to it. And the things she asked for or wanted, were completely outrageous or was something he normally wouldn't allow.

"Baby, Tell me what's wrong." he whispered, gently against her ear and licked her earlobe, causing her to shudder beneath him.

"It's n-nothing." she moaned out softly, while he nipped harder.

"Liar!" he said, his teeth still gnawing at her shell. She half giggle and half moaned, "Stop it." She said, squirming around beneath him and giggled. Her husband then moved down to the juncture of her neck and suckled onto the pale creamy skin there.

Hearing a blissful sigh from his wife's lips only caused him to continue on with recent activities. "Tell me, sweetheart. I just might stop." he teased as he gently rubbed her upper abdomen, his hand stroking against the smooth satin-like fabric. She moaned in delight, burying her slim fingers through his jet black hair and massaged his scalp. He purred at the fuzzy sensation and his wife smirked, she pressed her fingertips harder against his scalp and caused him to purr louder and noticed his actions begin to lessen up, as well as his grip on her wrists. She then suddenly, flipped him over and pinned him down to the ground.

"Ha, I win!" she childishly boasted while her imprisoned husband smirked and laughed beneath her.

She frowned and glared down at him, "Who said you could laugh? And at me, especially?" she growled while he smugly smirked.

"I thought when we tied the bonds, I was the devilishly handsome husband and you were my sexy feisty wife..." he pointed out.

"Well, I'm the one on top." she told him, "Not you."

He pouted, "But, haven't I been a good husband to you?"

She gave him a suggestive smirk, "'Good' won't make the cut, Bankotsu. You have to work harder." she said, rolling her hips against his. She snapped out a small moan and a groan from him. He moaned out her name when she rolled her hips against his, while he hastily began to undo her obi; her kimono slowly began sliding off her shoulders and loosened at the mid-section of her waist. She slapped his hands away then began to tug at the tightened sash, until it unraveled itself and she whipped it out of place.

"You're such a dirty woman." he remarked while she ripped his haori open and leaned over to suckle onto the bridge of his neck.

"If I can recall some of the events that happened to me last night," Kagura whispered, moving down to his bare well toned chest. She planted small butterfly kisses and teasingly nipped at certain spots. "I'd say, I'm just getting even." she smirked when she drummed her slim fingers down at his waist and applied pressure, causing Bankotsu to squirm around a bit and laugh. "S-Stop! Stop it, Kagura! That tickles!"

Kagura chuckled, "Oh, I'm not even close to being done." she taunted, taking great delight into torturing her husband. "This makes up for last night."

Bankotsu bit back a groan when she returned back to nipping at his skin. "But atleast I didn't tickle you!" he declared, still squirming around.

"Yeah, but you made me beg, you asshole!" she pointed out. "I don't beg!"

"Well, you did last night. Whether you liked it or not... which I know you did." he said, still smirking.

She then gave up on tickling him and weighed her hands down on his shoulders instead. She pointed a finger down at him, "Listen here-"

"What? So, I can hear you beg again?" Bankotsu joked, causing his wife growl as she retaliated by grabbing and pinching his darkened nubs.

"OWWWW! My titties!" He yelped, almost tearing after the sharp twist she gave to his poor innocent nipples.

He hissed in pain, "You hurt my nipples!" he whined while Kagura grinned.

"Good!" Bankotsu hissed again, "That'll give you something to think about while I do this..." she said, as she nipped on his earlobe and raked her nails along the sides of his bared chest. She purred teasingly in Bankotsu's ear, knowing she caused his blood to stir. She knew her husband's perks and kinks very well; she knew what strings to pull to get him to do what she wanted.

And right now, she wanted him.

So, all she had to do was give him simple kisses here and there, rub his waist and whisper a few dirty slanders and she'd have him like soft putty in his hands.

"Kagura..." he panted out softly as he felt her fingers stroke over his ribs, lightly. "Mhm?"

"I want you."

Kagura smirked, "You do? How bad. How bad do you want me?" she teased, straddling his waist, pressing her hips and her arousal against his.

He bit back a groan and shut his eyes. "Hmm? What's wrong, baby?" she kissed the side of his neck up to his bottom lip before snatching his bottom lip, initiating in a short kiss. "Q-Quit teasing." he said, right after she pulled back.

She chuckled, "What if I don't? Are you gonna chain me against the prison wall and have your way with me like some helpless whore?" she whispered into his ear as she softly grinded herself against him.

"No." he started off, "I would blind-fold you, tie you up against the wall then gag you so that way, no one would hear that big trap of _yours_." he ended with a smirked and she frowned, "Then I would have my way with you..." he replied before she tightly clutched onto a certain bulge that was growing, in between his pants.

Bankotsu sharply hissed out in pain, "Keep sweet-talking to me like that and I'll chain **you** against the wall myself." she admonished while giving him a small smirk.

After what seemed to pass by like two minutes, Bankotsu recovered once she lightened her grip before completely letting go, thinking and believing her husband learned his lesson already.

"Is that a threat or a challenge?" he inquired.

Apparently not.

"When did I say you could talk?" Kagura retorted as a devilish smirk slithered across his face. She arched a brow in question; this was either a good or bad thing for her. She felt uneasy, "What's with that ugly smirk on your face?" she snarled while his smirk widened before turning into an evil grin.

Oh no...

"You better not even think about it-" she got cut off once he flipped the tables on her and switched places with her. Now he stood on top, dominating while she stood underneath him. She hissed causing him to smirk and then gave her an evil chuckle.

"Who's on bottom now, m'dear?" he asked her teasingly.

"Keep it up and it'll be your face in a minute." she mumbled while Bankotsu ignored her and feverishly began to lick and play with her neck.

She gave out a small whimper and made a cute little angry noise. He pulled a way with a doofy smile, "Awww, I thought little chicks made that sound. Not _wind-sorceresses_. Pfft. What was I thinking?" He mocked causing Kagura to snarl, "I married a baby chick instead of an actual woman."

"And I'm married to a seven year old house broken boy, who needs discipline." She hissed and shifted her knee up, in attempt to nail him in but he successfully blocked it and somehow, got his knees to spread her legs open.

"Need discipline? Me? Sweetie, no offense but you're the one that _needs_ discipline. Lots of it." he told her grinning while watching her sweet bloody lips creased into a deep scowl and her face darkened. Oh yeah, she was mad and with him smiling... well grinning, that was even worse. He gave her a small chuckle and lowered his head down to peck her on the nose or chin, where ever but she angrily moved her face out of the way and hissed at him. "Don't touch me."

"Hey, don't get mad. I was just being honest with you." he told her with a pout. She rolled her eyes and scoffed, showing to him that she didn't care. Bankotsu then frowned and buried his face in her neck, "Get out." she coldly snapped at him. "No." he mumbled between her neck and hair. She growled and roughly began to move her body around, attempting to get him off of her but no avail. He was heavy and stronger than her so obviously she had no chance on getting him off of her.

Well there was one way but he kept her knees and arms pinned down to the ground beneath them.

"Awww c'mon Kagura, don't be like that." he said to her in sad tone, "It was just a joke-"

"Well, you need to learn how to tell better ones then." she snapped. She bucked her hips, trying to push him off of her but he wouldn't budge.

"Bankotsu get off of me. I'm serious." she deadpanned while he frowned.

"Jeez Kagura. Take a joke much?" he asked, hearing his wife huffed only told him, he made her attitude worse. He pouted and rolled off her but never let go of his grip on her.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to upset you." he purred while lightly kissing her neck. "You know you mean the world to me." he whispered in her ear while digging his hand through her satin kimono. Kagura moaned softly as he fondled with her breasts and gently twisted her hardened nubs. She let out a soft sigh and squirmed abit, underneath him. "Bankotsu, you're not playing fair!" she squeaked when his hands covered her breast and his other free hand pulled her closer while burying his face deeper within her neck.

"Since when did I ever play fair?" he pointed out, kissing from her collarbone down.

Kagura stood quiet, he was right.

He never liked to play by the rules either, just like she did. It gave her more of a challenge to win him over.

Maybe, that was one main reasons why she caught herself falling for him, day by day.

Despite, how much of a moron he was or played to be.

_A sweet moron though...,_ she thought as he closed his mouth over her nipple and began to relentlessly suck on it.

"B-Bankotsu..." she whimpered as he smirked. He looked up and slid his other hand between her legs. Kagura jumped when he slipped a finger into her hot cum drenched entrance and tightened her inner walls as a reflex from his intruding fingers. She released a small gasp as he pushed his fingers further in before pulling out.

"Bankotsu..." she whined as she squirmed around in his grasp as her kissed up her cheek to her mouth, "Yes Kagura?" he muttered lowly in her ear, giving her unneeded shivers down and up her spine. "Stop teasing me!"

"Only if you forgive me." He lowly spoke before lightly nipping on her bottom lip. She made a small noise and kicked her legs around, in attempt to get him off of her but it was of no use. "You've been eating way too much food, Bankotsu."

"And?" he moved down her neck, "Your point is..." he left off before slipping another finger between her legs, into her womanly core, not trying to go in too deep. She whimpered and tried to buck her hips further down but hound out Bankotsu used his weight to keep her down as she cried out for release and in pleasure.

Bankotsu smirked and mentally promised her pleasure later on but not until she forgave him first. It would've made things more easier and fun for him to torture her, know she wouldn't give in completely unless she was provoked or completely driven over the edge.

"Bankotsu, don't do this to me..." Kagura panted out while arching her back, "Don't you dare... Oh God." she moaned out loud when she felt him push his fingers further in and then pulled out. "Ahh... shit fuck, Bankotsu! Stop teasing me!" she gritted, clenching her jaws as she tried her best to suppress the moans, that just fell fluently, out her mouth.

"Why? It's sooo much fun." he pulled away from her breasts, saying. "Besides, I love seeing your face when you're being pleasured." he purred, loving the way his wife's expressions changed from embarassment to shocked then to anger and then finally pleasure. "See?"

"You bastard..." she gasped.

"But I'm your bastard." he remarked as he stroked past her sweet spot and heard another moan. He slowed down and laughed when he saw her bite down her bottom lip and groaned. "Why'd you stop! It was starting to feel so good!" she snapped at him.

"Because..." he trailed off before pulling away from her completely. "It's more cuter seeing you pissed off." he teased while she snarled.

"See, just like that!" he pointed out.

"Arrgh! You're such an asshole, Bankotsu!" Kagura snapped before throwing pebbles and anything else she could find to throw at him. He chuckled while sitting up, ignoring the small hits and stones being thrown at him. That was until Kagura finally found something that would shut him up and it did. "Why are you holding that apple in your hand?" he asked as he saw his wife, smirking while waving the apple around. "Kagura... you aren't going to do what I think you're going to do... are you?"

He had his answer soon enough once he felt the sharp harsh impact of the fruit, slugging his jaw to the right, "HA!" Kagura pointed at him, "That oughta teach you!"

"Oww, that hurts!" Kagura grinned. "Kagura that hurts... why are you hitting me like that? Aren't you gonna say sorry?" he whined as she rolled her eyes.

"Which question you want me to answer first?"

"The first one." he pouted.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?"

"Well yeah..." he innocently blinked.

'_Sometimes_', she wondered while sighing,'_Sometimes I wonder why I fell for this idiot. Even though, I had better options to choose from..._'

She frowned when she caught him grinning all of a sudden and crawled his way over to her, sitting behind her before wrapping his arms around her again. He laid his head in the back of her soft curls and lightly kissed her elfish ear, "I love you." he whispered in her ear, pulling her closer.

"Then why'd you stop?" she countered, successfully avoiding the 'I Love You' situation.

"Because you're attacking me for some unknown reason."

"Well maybe if you wouldn't have stopped then none of this would've happened, right?"

"But seeing you pissed off, is a great turn on for me." he told her before adding on, "You have this sexy glint in your eyes and... it's hot!" he grinned impishly as Kagura rolled her eyes again.

_Why did she or how even did she get stuck with him in the first place?_

"You're definitely something, Bankotsu." she groaned while he nuzzled his face next to hers affectionately, trying to work her nerves again.

"I'm your bag of sunshine!" he chirped.

"You're a bag of something else! You're nowhere near a bag of 'sunshine'!" she called out. "You're more like a pain in my ass." she pointed at him until Bankotsu grabbed her wrist and kissed it lightly.

Kagura suppressed her giggles and tried to move it away from him but failed as he groaned in response, "Keep it up and there _will_ be a pain up your ass." he murmured as she stiffened, taking the chance now to dig through her kimono.

She shuddered, "Like it when I talk dirty..." he purred.

"You sound like a pedophile." Kagura snickered before hissing when Bankotsu nipped on her ear too hard.

"I'm telling you, Kagura. Keep it up and I'll rape you in a heartbeat." he whispered huskily, into her ear, causing her to shudder.

"You wouldn't?" she bit her bottom lip.

"Try me." he said, issuing a challenge while kissing her nape. She shuddered again and felt him open up her kimono again. She got him to stop somehow and leaned back against him while whispering back to him, "Whatever happened to my _loving_ husband?" she teased while she caught him, smirking.

"If you want, your loving husband back, I suggest you be quiet and open up your legs for me." he told her, in a low voice.

"And what if I don't...?" she whispered back, parting her legs slowly with a small devilish smirk on her face. She wanted to tease him as much as possible without having herself cave for him.

"Don't play with me, Kagura!" Bankotsu grunted as he pushed open her legs and lowered his pants down, while positioning himself between her legs. He looked up at her and smirked, "You ready?"

"Mhmm..." she nodded, before widening her legs up for him, anxiously waiting for him to combine their hips and move in a fast, harsh but delightful motion.

Slowly he sheathed himself inside of her and watched her throughout the entire time, enjoying the sight of desperation and lust engraved on her face. He started to push himself in and out in a slow teasing pace and awaited for her reaction, knowing he wouldn't have to wait long. She was hot, desperate, wet and horny. She'd erupt at any given minute.

"Bankotsu, why the fuck are you moving so slow!" Kagura groaned, "Move faster!"

"Only if you say the 'magic' word." He smirked, thrusting slower than before and tried his best not to delve himself that deep, like he would've like to.

"Screw the 'magic' word, Bankotsu! Fuck me!"

"Nuh uh. You said the magic words for later on tonight." Bankotsu teased, "I want the one for today."

"You make up a lot of stupid '_magic_' words!" Kagura protested.

"But this time, it's in general." Bankotsu grinned before leaving the tip of his head buried in her womb.

"Bankotsu…" she growled and arched her back. "I hate you."

"Say it."

"Banks…" she whined.

"No."

"But Ban—" she whimpered, trying to buck her hips upwards but Bankotsu kept her hips pressed down.

"Just say it." He grunted, hardly able to keep control himself either.

"But it's degrading." She whimpered.

"You'll be able to cum and get your satisfaction."

Kagura paused, "But Bankotsu I don't want to…"

"Come on, babe." he said before greeting her neck with kisses, trying to get her to concede.

"_Bankotsu_…" Kagura moaned.

"Beg for it." Bankotsu ordered, getting serious, "Now Kagura."

"I can't… you asshole!" Kagura panted before biting her bottom lip whine he did another feeble thrust, "Say it."

Kagura whimpered and felt herself tighten, "F-Fine… p-please—"

"Please what?" he groaned again, catching himself.

"Please Bankotsu fuck me! … please do it now!" Kagura closed her eyes and arched her back while pressing her hips against his. He chuckled and buried his face in her neck again. "Bankotsu…" he heard her whimper, before she gasped when he slowly slid the rest of himself in. She drew out a long moan until he had hit the hilt. Kagura gasped, lifting herself on her forearms and felt Bankotsu lift up her hips, getting and locking her in a secure tight grip before thrusting himself as slow pleasing pace before moving faster, knowing his wife would complain if he didn't pick up the pace.

"Bankotsu…" she panted, "Go harder and faster! And don't you _**dare**_ fucking slow down!" she gritted her teeth while Bankotsu grunted.

"Shut up!" He growled, slamming in to her harder. Kagura moaned once Bankotsu pulled her, up on his lap and hoisted her while she wildly bounced on his lap. She gasped at each thrust, feeling him dig deeper and deeper and the fact that she had lubricated him well enough, he'd delve in deeper, thus sent her over the edge. Bankotsu grinned when she threw her head back and let loose a long throaty moan.

"Who loves you?" he grunted as he elevated his hips up to meet up with hers. She gasped and bit her bottom lip, "You do!"

"Who owns you?" he groaned, thrusting himself deeper. Kagura moaned aloud and cried out, "You do!"

"Who does?" He ordered her while she panted.

"You! Just you!" she gasped before Bankotsu pushed her on her back and began thrusting himself in and out faster into her womb, waiting for her scream out until she was able to float on cloud nine. "Bankotsu…" he heard her whimper and tighten around his member. He grunted and continued to push himself inside and out of her warmth, until he felt it was time he was going to burst.

"_Bankotsu!_" she cried as he wildly bucked his hips upwards to meet her, as well as his needs.

"Shit!" he grunted before burying his face in the burrow of her neck. "Bankotsuu…" she cooed before gasping when she tightened.

"Mmm?" he grunted, still thrusting upwards.

"I can't hold it…" she spoke panting as she gripped his back and dug her nails through his sweaty taut skin. He grunted and groaned, still pushing himself into her. "Just give me a few more minutes." He grunted.

"Bankotsu," she whimpered, barely able to hold herself any longer. "I can't…"

"Let it go then," he groaned and shoved himself in one last time before releasing himself inside her and feeling her stiffen while she lay back on the cool dew grass, in a blinding daze before passing out.

* * *

It was approaching sunset by the time the loitering naked couple woke up, their naked exposed bodies were covered and tucked and kept them warm from the swift breaths of the cooling wind. "Well…this was lovely afternoon to waste, doncha' think honey?" He commented while she smiled contently and rubbed his stomach. "It sure was."

"What's this? I'm here thinking you two were visiting the village, doing something important and here you are duking eachother while I'm stuck watching, Thing One and Thing Two." Jakotsu frowned, crossing his arms as Bankotsu chuckled and Kagura sighed, saddened her alone time was now ending.

"But I already did my stuff... I sign papers and whatever and now I wanted to spend some quality time with my wife!" he whined.

"Making more kids in the process?" Jakotsu argued. "How many more are you gonna trying to shoot out?"

"Well I was hoping for aiming triplets this time around." Bankotsu thought over while grinning, expecting a snarl or a glare from his wife.

"Funny." Kagura quipped while laying on her side still.

"I can hardly keep up on you and then these two? What are you trying to do kill me?" Jakotsu exclaimed.

"Maybe." Bankotsu pouted as the boy peeped through his hand, "Pa, Are you and Mama done now?" he asked while Kagura sat up.

"What the.." she gasped and snatched her kimono to make herself look decent. "Jakotsu, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to watch the kids-"

"-They wanted to see you." Jakotsu replied tiredly as the twins both giggled while jumping up and down.

"Can we look now daddy?" said the youngest twin with two braids hanging over her shoulders. Bankotsu looked down and figured he was decent-looking enough.

"Sure thing, pumpkin." he said with a grin as both kids uncovered their eyes and jump on top of Bankotsu, tackling him down to the ground.

"So what were you two doing? Studying 'the birds and the bees'?" Jakotsu smirked.

"Shut up, Jakotsu." Kagura frowned before looking over at her husband's postion. She smirked, watching their kids attack her husband in a childish manner that actually warmed up her heart, again.

"Daddy-Daddy, Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" Bankotsu grinned while patting his younger daughter on her head.

"What happened, Kimi?" Bankotsu gushed, still feeling like a big kid himself.

"We buried uncle Jakotsu and made a sandcastle on top of him so he couldn't snap our necks like threatened he would!" The oldest twin gushed with a mischievous glint that matched Bankotsu when he younger of that age.

"But then he got freed somehow, chased us but we out ran him because he's old and then he forced us to pick out clothes for him. It was horrible!" Kimiko exclaimed as she demonstrated her day with theatric hand gestures.

"Yeah… that would be torture." Bankotsu agreed while Jakotsu nudged him with his leg, crossed his arms and huffed.

"So what did you and mommy do today?" Kazehiro asked, looking up with the same beaming red eyes he earned from his mother's side of genetics while Kimiko stared up at his with his azures. "Yeah, it's your turn to go."

"Well…" Bankotsu started, trying to think of the best way to explain to his kids their outdoor activities while Jakotsu smirked, "I could think up of a few things."

"Shhh Jakotsu." Bankotsu silenced him whilst Kagura came out dressed up in her kimono, using the time her kids were distracted to her advantage. "Me and your father were just talking and wanted to watch the sun set together. Nothing beyond that happening." She explained and took her seat next to her husband and pulled her daughter on her lap to take out a buckwheat that mangled itself in her dark obsidian hair.

"Yeah, come sit with us Jakotsu." Bankotsu patted a spot next to him and Jakotsu's nose wrinkled before sitting a few feet away, "Don't think I don't know what you two were doing. Bunch of nasty people." He scoffed and grunted when Kazehiro crawled down and threw himself on his lap; Kimiko followed in suit and began pulling at his bangs.

"OWW, that hurts you annoying brat." He exclaimed and Bankotsu threw an apple that was used in previous battle, at the back of his head. "OWWW!"

Kagura smirked and took a bite out of an apple, "You sure know how to keep a day lively." She told him before resting her head against his shoulder.

Bankotsu sheepishly shrugged and half grinned, while staring off into the horizon. "All in a day's work."


End file.
